Legend of the Thundercats Trailer
by Zer0the0mega108
Summary: Just a trailer for my future story, Legend of the Thundercats.


**Another trailer for a future story. Now if people remember, I made a Thundercat oc story, with Legend of Zelda elements, actually a lot. With LotR elements, and the Hobbit. I realized why make an OC Thundercat/LoZ, when it can be Link. Granted Link will be like my OC Zero a little bit. My OC Leon is going to be in this story though, thats a promise. Harem still the same, but I have changed it a little bit. Pumyra and Cheetara are still in. So here's the trailer of what you should expect, I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>You are considered the last of your kind.<strong>

* * *

><p>"What is it?" Claudus asked, looking at the little infant. It had no fur, had no other animal features, not even orc features. He guessed it was an elf.<p>

"I know what it is." Leona said, Claudus and Hunter looked at her.

"And what would that be my dear?" Claudus asked, Leona smiled, caressing the infants cheek.

"A prince, and a new brother to Tygra, and Tygarra." Leona said, kneeling down to her son and daughter, who looked at the infant in aw.

* * *

><p>"Leona?" Claudus asked, he notice she wasn't look so well. The Link started crying in his arms as well as Lion-o and Liella, in Leona's arms. She opened her eyes, looking at Claudus.<p>

"Claudus, promise me, you will protect these. Because I know they will became great someday." Leona said, she closed her eyes. Claudus eyes widen in shock, he saw that she wasn't breathing, he checked her pulse, there was none. Claudus sat there in shock, while Link, and Lion-o cried.

* * *

><p><strong>You are different because of who you are.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Get out of here you lizard lover!" One of the cats yelled, Link, who ignored the insult, glared at the Cats.<p>

"Leave them alone."

* * *

><p>"You know Link, maybe someday you can stop being an idiot and be like your brother Tygra." Grune said, Link shrugged.<p>

"No thank you. I rather be who I am than be like you." Link said.

"You buck tooth." Leon said, only for Grune to snarl at him, causing Leon to hide behind Link.

* * *

><p><strong>But even through the hardship, you made friends.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Hi, my name is Link." Link said, smiling at the cheetah girl.<p>

"Nice to meet you Link, my name is Cheetara." Cheetara said. Link looked at her hair, she notice his look, "What's wrong?"

"Your hair, it's cool, and beautiful." Link commented, the last comment caused Cheetara to blush.

"Thanks."

"You really are too." Link said.

"... What?!"

"Nothing!"

* * *

><p>"Nice to meet you, I'm Link." Link said, shaking the Fox's hand.<p>

"Leon." Leon introduced himself.

"... You want to go prank the guards?" Link asked.

"Heck yeah!"

* * *

><p>"Hey, whats wrong?" Link asked, kneeling next to the crying Puma.<p>

"Nobody likes me." She cried, this confused Link.

"Why?" Link asked.

"They say I have anger issues. I don't have anger, DO I?!" She asked, rather angrily, causing Link to yelp and fall off into a bush. The girl looked at him before crying.

"People are right." The Puma cried, Link pulled himself out of the bush. He saw the Puma crying, and that made him feel bad.

"It's okay, I don't have a lot of friends." Link said, only for the girl to cry even more. Link smiled, before putting an arm around her shoulder. Making her gasp and look at him.

"If you want, I'll be our friend." Link said, the Puma stared at him for a moment. She smiled, hugging Link and squealed in delight. Link blushed, but returned the hug.

"You really, do that, for me?" The Puma asked, Link nodded.

"Yeah, my names Link."

"Pumyra."

* * *

><p>"Link help!" Liella cried, Link grabbed a long vine and threw down to her. Liella grabbed the rope, allowing Link to pull it up. Liella felt the edge of the top of the hole and pulled herself up. Link let go of the vine and ran up to the ledge, pulling her up. When Liella was on the out of the hole, she grabbed onto Link and started crying. Link let her cry, he held her as she cried.<p>

* * *

><p>"You know you two really are idiots." Tygarra said, Link and Leon smiled.<p>

"Love you too Tygarra." Link said, Tygarra blushed, growling at Link.

"Don't be weird you big idiot." Tygarra said, she walked away fuming. Both Link and Leon smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>You believe in something that other don't.<strong>

* * *

><p>"I still can't believe you think technology is real." Tygra said, watching as Link and Lion-o grabbed the box of rusted metal to their room.<p>

"Hell yeah we do." Link said, as he carried his box, before the bottom of the box opened up, letting the biggest piece of metal fall on his foot.

"... FUCK!"

* * *

><p><strong>You lost your kingdom, to a monster, to a dark lord, and to a terrible evil.<strong>

* * *

><p>"You bastard, I'll kill you!" Link said, his sword pointed at Mumm-ra. Mumm-ra merely smiled, waving his hand at Link.<p>

**"If you can."** Mumm-ra said, bolts of magic coming from his hands. Link jumped out of the way, he charged at Mumm-ra, swinging his sword at the Dark lord. Before Grune's giant mace came out of no where and bashed Link into the wall, leaving a hole in the wall.

* * *

><p>Link backed away from the man, if he could even call him that. His sword was covered in bright light that shined from the sunlight. His golden helmet bore six red eyes that glared at him.<p>

"Who are you?" Link asked, the man chuckled.

**"I am... Mag Mel."**

* * *

><p>Link, Cheetara, and Liella struggled to hold their ground against the Paled orc. It laughed as it walked over to them.<p>

**"You dare challenge me, Azog!"** Azog roared, swinging his mace at Link.

* * *

><p><strong>You will meet new allies.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Found you!" Out of nowhere, a little creature humped out of nowhere. She had orange hair in a ponytail, her head was covered by a giant stone mask, her bidt was grey and black, and her left eye was covered by a a tone like eye. Link was to bust screaming.<p>

"OH SWEET THIRD EARTH!" Link screamed, jumping in the air. The creature giggled, floating over to the Wolf. She started caressing his chin, Link started blushing as the creature leaned over to him.

"So your the one I've been looking for." The creature said, Link looked at her confusingly.

"What are you?" Link asked, or rather growled.

"Oh, feisty aren't we. Well, since you asked, I'm Midna."

* * *

><p>"What the hell are you?" Link asked, staring at the blue woman.<p>

"I am Fi."

* * *

><p><strong>It is up to you to defeat the darkness.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>"You will die here, Hero of Time."<strong> Mag Mel said, swinging his sword at Link, who blocked it with his sword. Link and the Dark Lord glared at each other, sparks flew.

"I will not surrender, especially to you Mag Mel." Link said, once again the warriors clashed.

* * *

><p><strong>"I still stroke terror into the heart of Third Earth." <strong>Smaug said, his hot breathe running into Link and Leon's face. Both gagged, trying not to vomit.

"Oh god, you sure it's not your breath that is terrible?" Link asked.

"Yeah, it's more like your breath strikes terror." Leon said, only to receive a growl from the dragon, "Oh shit."

* * *

><p>Link watched the sun set, Cheetara was resting on his lap, her head on his shoulder. Pumyra was at his side, sleeping on his other shoulder. Midna was sleeping in his lap between Link and Cheetara. Zelda was resting on Link's back, r=letting her arms around his chest as she watched the sun light. Impa sleaned on the tree, looking across the land, while Fi rested in the sword.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I wish you luck, Link.<strong>

* * *

><p>Link stared at the Master sword, holding it in the air. Midna floated next to him, they both notice the sword glow.<p>

"You have the power!"

Link and Midna looked at Leon who had his arms in the air.

"... Sorry, for some reason, I had to dot that."

* * *

><p><strong>The Bearer of the Triforce of Courage.<strong>

* * *

><p>Link and Girahim clashed, Girahim had the upper hand thanks to his speed and agility, but Link was not giving up. With his strength, he pushed Girahim back, but for some reason, Girahim remained calm. Link growled, his sword glowing as he charged.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>You are the Hero of Time.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Hey Leon?" Link asked.<p>

"Yeah?"

"What kind of trouble did we get ourselves into?" Link asked, staring at the legion of Lizards charging at them.

"Not a good one." Leon answered.

"... Shall we run for our lives?" Link asked, Leon nodded.

"Oh yes indeed." Leon asked, and before anyone could blink, both were gone, leaving the lizards in the dust.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Both screamed as they ran away from the lasers and giant energy balls.

* * *

><p><strong>Legend of the Thundercats: Coming soon.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>And that is all, I hope you guys enjoyed. So yeah, there is a harem, going to ignore anyone who bitches about it. There are going to be a lot of Legend of Zelda enemies, and LotR and Hobbit enemies as you saw. So anyone who wants to know whose in the harem, here it is:<strong>

**Cheetara**

**Pumyra**

**Liella (An OC, but based off a gender bend Lion-o. Lion-o is still in he story.)**

**Tygarra(Tygra gender bend OC, Tygra still in the story.)**

**Zelda**

**Midna**

**Fi**

**Lana**

**Cia**

**Impa**

**Tauriel**

**Saria**

**Nabooru**

**Din**

**Nayru**

**Faore**

**and Awren.**

**So yeah, not changing it, deal with it. I hope you enjoy, and until next time.**


End file.
